


Tales of Mystery Incorporated

by TheCinematicUniverseChannel



Series: Project Scoob Redo [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Horror, Mystery, Rewrite, group project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicUniverseChannel/pseuds/TheCinematicUniverseChannel
Summary: While out on a camping trip, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma tell stories on their first ever mysteries they mainly solved. Beginning of Project Scoob Redo (look at series profile for more info.)
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones
Series: Project Scoob Redo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984337
Kudos: 4





	1. The Ghost of Mr Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING
> 
> Good day/evening/night people, welcome to Part 1 of this hopefully 4 part story special. And I don't mean the number of chapters. For those who don't know, I'm working on a project called Project Scoob Redo, a series of stories where I collaborate with two other writers to make stories on Scooby Doo, Wacky Races, and Dynomutt The Wonder Dog, and then we all work as one group to do a rewrite on the movie Scoob, which was a setup for a Hanna Barbara cinematic universe, with these stories to set up the big story at the end, in order to deal with my huge disappointment of Scoob.
> 
> This is the first story of the probably bunch, cause I don't know if this project is going to work, and it's the Scooby Doo one, and how I would make it. If you want to do this, don't be afraid to PM me, I'll assist you with the story if you want me to.
> 
> There's more info on the project on my profile, in case you're curious, a brief rundown on the ground rules, all voice actors are staying the same, expect for the scooby doo gang, bringing in the actors we're all used to, you have to connect the events to Scoob to how everyone starts off in it, like Dick Dastardly in space, and you don't do huge setups for sequels, cause we don't know if this franchise is still happening in real life.
> 
> Now, here we go gang!

"Fred are we sure we're like, not lost?" Shaggy asked his friend.

"We're not lost Shaggy, for the 5th time!" Fred said, sounding like he's on the verge of panicking.

"And for the 10th time you are probably going to say 'I have my instincts, I don't need the broken GPS.'." Velma said.

"Well I don't need it." Fred said.

"We've been driving for hours in these woods, and along with the not needing the GPS nonsense, you also said you knew where 'the perfect camping spot' was, and you've driven us as deep into the woods as you've gotten as deep into Daphne's-" Velma said.

"Stop talking Velms, we're no- you know what, I'm going to stop saying that." Fred said.

"It's ok Fred, I believe you know what you're doing." Daphne said.

"Thanks Daph." Fred said.

"Hey Scooby you want another scooby snack?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby barked and Shaggy tossed the treat at Scooby before he ate it.

"Score!" He said.

"And your points are 24 to nothing, because you're the only one playing the game." Velma stated.

"Why don't you try Velma?" Shaggy said passing one to Velma.

Velma gave in and grabbed a snack. She tossed it at Scooby, but he purposefully dodged it. "24 to zero Velms." Shaggy said.

"Ok, it's on now." Velma said ripping the bag from Shaggy's grip and taking another one out.

This led to a cat & mouse game between Velma and Scooby where Velma did everything she could to have Scooby take a snack, but it wasn't working and he kept dodging.

After the 20th one, Velma gave up and sunk down into the van, with Shaggy taking pity on her. "It's ok Velms, you'll like get it next time." He said.

"Ok, whatever you say." Velma said before passing the treats back to Shaggy, disappointed.

"Yes! We found it!" Fred yelled.

Shaggy and Velma looked above the back of the van to see the supposed camping spot. It was a relatively large spot in the woods, and it had enough space for everyone's tents along with a campfire. "Alright, I guess this is the time we unpack." Daphne said.

...

Once everything was set up, and they began to roast some marshmallows near the cozy and warm fire, the mystery crew were all chatting about unsolved mysteries, what some of the people they've put in jail are doing today, and talked about old mysteries.

"You did that?" Daphne asked.

"Like yeah, you were captured, Fred was trying to set up a trap, and then I used my dirty socks to lead the man to the trap right when it was ready." Shaggy explained.

"Huh, I thought Scooby went code brown, caused it smelled like it." Velma mentioned.

Everyone turned to Scooby. "What?" He asked.

"You know what we'll move onto something else, say, I got something." Velma said.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Who wants to tell the stories on their first case they solved?" Velma said.

"Wouldn't that mean we would all tell the same story?" Shaggy said.

"No Shaggy, we tell stories on the cases in which we were the main ones to solve the case."

"Oh, that could make for something fun." Fred said.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Velma asked.

Daphne raised her hand high and clearly. Velma sighed. "Go ahead Daph." Velma said.

Daphne grabbed a flashlight from Fred's backpack and turned it on, having the flashlight beam onto her face. "Ok, well let me tell of the tale of the ghost of Mr Wilson." Daphne said with an attempted haunting voice.

...

It all started like any other day for the younger mystery incorporated. At this point, they were all getting used to the usual roles they did. Fred would set up the traps thanks to Velma's smarts, Shaggy and Scooby would lead to the monster to said trap, and Daphne was the one who was always captured. Everyone had their own purpose in the group, and they all knew that was their part.

However, this night was far different from anything else they did beforehand.

As of now, the four children, Daphne, Fred, Shaggy, and Velma were all using walkie talkies to communicate with one another as they looked up on the internet any unsolved mysteries they can explore that night.

"What about one about a miner trapped underground?" Fred asked the others.

"No, it seems too scary." Shaggy said.

"That's what you say about all of them Shaggy." Velma struck back.

"A diver deep beneath the sea?" Fred said.

"We can't afford that." Velma said.

"How about a ghost that haunts the cemetery and is said to vandalize other graves?" Daphne recommended.

"That can actually work." Fred said.

"Are we like, sure about this?" Shaggy asked.

"Relax Shaggy, it's a ghost, they can't hurt us." Daphne assured her friend.

"But they can possess our bodies and make us do things we don't want to." Velma said.

"Velma!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Drop the subject gang, we have a mystery to solve." Fred said before they all hung up and began to gear up.

...

When they arrived at Coolsville Cemetery on their bicycles, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, and Velma arrived at the cemetery. Fred turned on a flashlight. "So who exactly is this guy we're looking for?" Shaggy asked Daphne.

"William Wilson. He died in 1969, he performed some weird mystical nonsense and was also the caused of his death, exploded because of a potion he tried to make for immortality, but ended up poisoning himself." Daphne explained.

Shaggy nervously smiled. "Great to hear." He stuttered.

"Ok, so we have to find this guy's grave." Fred said.

Then, they heard footsteps from the right.

Fred aimed his flashlight at the fog.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelled as he and Scooby hid behind Daphne, and Velma paid attention to the sounds. "It's a man." Velma said.

They saw a shadowed man walk up to them. "Are you kids lost?" The man asked.

"No. We're just visiting." Shaggy chuckled.

They saw a tall man walked out of the fog and become more visible to them. "Well, Noah Wilson, I was just visting my grandfather's grave, and I shall be on my way." He said.

"Who was your grandfather?" Velma asked.

"Oh, he was William Wilson." He said before he began to walk off, but Fred stopped him.

"Really? Where's his grave?" Fred asked.

"Oh, just go straight and you'll find him." Noah said before he began to walk off, becoming a ghost amongst the mist.

The kids looked off into the mist and Fred began to walk forward.

The others went along his trail as they went further and further into the mist.

As they went farther and farther and went pass the bodies upon bodies of skeletons down below the ground, they finally found his grave.

"Bingo." Fred said.

"And now, we wait." Shaggy said.

"But what if he doesn't come out if we're standing here?" Daphne wondered.

Everyone looked at each other before they all hid behind different gravestones.

"So how long are we suppose to wait?" Daphne asked.

"Well it's unpredictable, so we just have to wait for however long and he might pop up." Velma said.

"Great, then we can catch him and go home." Shaggy butted in.

"Sure." Velma said.

For the next few minutes, the mystery gang were sitting behind the stones, waiting for a ghost to maybe pop out, but right now, the most interesting thing that happened was Scooby resisting to chase a squirrel.

Then, they heard something whoosh by them.

The gang looked off to their left, they couldn't see what it was since he was within the mist.

Then, they heard someone run by the other side. "I have a bad feeling about this." Shaggy said.

"Back to back." Velma said.

The five of them stood up the began to look around the place.

"Anyone there?" Shaggy asked.

The figure rushed by them again.

"We need a yes or no." Shaggy said.

"Shaggy this might be our ghost, he's come to haunt us." Fred told him.

"Oh. In that case, stay away!" Shaggy yelled.

Then, the ghost appeared clear in their own sight before snagging Velma from them and rushing off.

"Velma!" Everyone yelled in unison as she was hidden by the ghost's cloak.

Everyone was in a frozen state for a moment. "What just happened?" Scooby asked.

"I wasn't the one to get captured." Daphne said.

Fred turned to Shaggy and Daphne. "Everyone remain calm. We can still do this without Velma." Fred said calmly.

"But isn't Velma the one that mainly helps out with the traps?" Shaggy asked.

"WE'RE DONE FOR!" Fred yelled beginning to panic. "I can't do this without her, she was the glue that held us together, the one to keep us sane, without her we're nothing but fire!" Fred yelled before Scooby punched him in the face. "I needed that." Fred said.

"Look, we can still do this without Velma, we'll just need to distract the ghost long enough." Shaggy said.

"So it's going to you and Scooby." Daphne said.

"Fine." Shaggy said.

"Stay here, if he chases you, run, me and Fred will head off and try to find a trap, right Freddy?" Daphne said.

"Yes." Fred said before the two walked off.

"Ok, we'll do that, good luck!" Shaggy said before he took a seat by the grave. Shaggy turned to the other grave beside him. "So how long you've been dead? 2002, sad." Scooby said.

...

Daphne and Fred walked into a store where Fred got his traps. "Hi Mr Jim." Fred said.

"Evening Fred, what do you need tonight?" He asked,

"I don't know!" Fred yelled abruptly before beginning to cry.

"Uh, give us a second." Daphne said before dragging Fred to an aisle.

"Fred, you need to keep yourself together, otherwise we left Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma for the ghost to make them into ghosts." Daphne said.

"But I can't! Without Velma's smarts, we can't figure out the projection, or the moment to do it, or what tools we need, I'm worthless without her! WORTHLESS!" Fred said.

"Oh." Daphne's voice crack as her fist clenched. "What about that rope?" Daphne said trying not to strangle Fred at this point that if she did his future self wouldn't be hearing this story by a campfire if this went well.

Fred turned to the rope. "And some water could do the trick?" Fred said as a question.

"Yes, you taught us that." Daphne said before they grabbed the rope and ran for Jim to buy it.

"How much is this?" Daphne asked.

"Uh, $5.99." Jim said.

Daphne took off a watch and placed it on the desk. "Take this as currency, we'll pay you later." Daphne said before the two of them rushed outside.

...

They ran back into the graveyard. "Where are they!" Fred said.

"Run Scoob!" They heard Shaggy yell.

"Ok, that's them." Daphne said before they ran to find a spot. Fred noticed a tall tree with no leaves. "Over there." Fred said before the two rushed over there.

They saw Shaggy and Scooby's shadows rushing towards them. "Hide." Fred said dragging Daphne out of sight.

Shaggy, Scooby, and the ghost ran past them. "Hop on my back." Fred said before going down on all fours.

Daphne placed her feet on Fred's back and jumped on a large branch and she simple sat on it. "Try to lead the ghost here." Daphne said clutching the rope.

"On it." Fred said before he ran off.

"Hey! Come over here!" She heard Fred yelled before she heard more footsteps.

"You got this." She whispered to herself before she saw Fred run off to her. Then Shaggy. Then Scooby. Then the ghost himself.

Daphne did her best to hide herself by blending in with the branch.

When the ghost was right below her, Daphne began to hang upside down the branch with her legs and swung the open rope around the ghost's stomach.

The ghost stopped for a moment before looking up at her. "Hi." Daphne said.

The ghost tried to grab Daphne, but she dodged it, he ran off again, and Daphne fell down from the tree.

When he began to run off, Daphne grabbed the very end of the rope and began to get back up before getting dragged across the ground.

Then, Daphne was slammed into a gravestone and she got back up. She saw Shaggy near her. "Catch!" Daphne said tossing it to Shaggy.

Shaggy got it. "Make a circle." Daphne said.

Fred and Scooby heard it and started to make a circle around them. "Scoob!" Shaggy said tossing it to Scooby.

Scooby caught it with his mouth. "Red!" Scooby yelled before throwing it at Fred.

Fred caught it and tossed it back to Daphne.

The pattern went on several times as the ghost struggled to move.

Shaggy tossed it at Scooby again, but they were out of rope, and he was entirely tied up. "Well that's like, inconvenient." Shaggy said.

The ghost began to rush away, but Scooby ran towards him and made him trip on the ground.

The ghost began to worm over to a tree. "Alright, let's see who this ghost is." Daphne said before Shaggy rushed off to find Velma.

Fred removed the mask and it was revealed that it was...

"Noah Wilson!" Fred and Daphne yelled in unison.

"Yes, it was I!" Noah said.

"How is this possible?" Daphne wondered.

Shaggy and Velma reappeared at the scene. "Allow me to explain, what Noah did was use a blanket large enough that he would appear as a ghost, that explains how the rope is on him, and he cut out holes so he can see, and painted the area around his eyes to seem more like a ghost." Velma said.

"Why did you do it?" Shaggy asked.

"Because my father was mocked by everybody in the science community, so I do this for people who would dare mock my grandfather and give him a special legacy everyone will remember when they hit the grave, and I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids." Noah explained.

"Well you didn't, and we certainly stopped your gig." Daphne said.

"Scooby, go get the police, we'll watch over him." Shaggy said.

Scooby barked before rushing off.

"Velma are you ok?" Fred asked.

"Well minus some marks on my body, I'm fine." Velma said.

"That's great." Young Fred said.

...

In the present...

"Wait a minute, you thought I had a crush on Velma?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, the way you were describing it, that's what I thought." Daphne said.

"But I didn't, no offense Velma." Fred said.

"None taken." Velma said taking a sip of water.

"I was always into you." Fred said.

"Oh, wow, glad that was cleared up." Daphne chuckled.

"Anyway, so who's next?" Shaggy asked.

"What about you Shaggy, I'm interested in what you have." Velma said.

Shaggy chuckled and took the flashlight. "Gather around people, this is like one of Scooby and mine's favorite solves, behold, The Tale of The Brown Beast." Shaggy said.


	2. The Brown Beast

On this day, the mystery gang were juniors in high school.

...

"Wait, this was in high school?" Daphne said.

"Yeah, we were like always the bait." Shaggy explained.

"Jeepers." Daphne said.

"Anyway..." Shaggy said.

...

Shaggy and Scooby had recently bought the mystery van thanks to saving enough money, and they were about to show it to the gang.

Shaggy had blindfolded everyone, he gave Daphne and Fred blindfolds, while he simply removed Velma's glasses. "You like ready guys?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure." Daphne said.

"Yep." Fred said.

"Just put my glasses on." Velma said.

"Ok, for that, you'll be the first to see this." Shaggy said before placing the glasses onto Velma's face.

Scooby jumped up and removed Daphne and Fred's blindfolds to see the blue and green van. "Whoa!" Daphne said.

"Where'd you get this?" Fred asked.

"Well I saved enough money, and took some, so I could buy this thing." Shaggy said.

"Who'd you get it from?" Daphne asked.

"Oh I got it from William's dealership." Shaggy explained

"Why a van off all things?" Velma asked.

"Because..." Shaggy said before opening the backdoors. "We can A, chill-ax in the back as one of us drives in the front, B, get to mysteries way faster, and C, we can like, bring in people to the police if we need to." Shaggy said.

"This is great Shaggy, it looks beautiful." Fred said.

"I know right, this is a new chapter for the mystery gang, the one where they have a new mode of transportation." Shaggy said.

"Well that's great, we should use this for our next mystery." Daphne said.

"I know right." Shaggy said. "What should it be?" Shaggy asked.

Velma pulled out her phone and began to search for any mysteries. "Well there's one at the zoo near here about a bear that roams around at night looking for her long lost cubs." Velma said.

"Me and Scoob will do anything if we get to test this bad boy out tonight." Shaggy said excitedly.

"Then it's settle. I call front seat." Fred said.

"Then I call shotgun." Shaggy said.

...

That night, the gang all met back at Shaggy's place. "Be our guest." Shaggy said before Fred jumped in the driver's seat.

Shaggy got in the passenger seat while Daphne, Scooby, and Velma got in the back. "Shaggy, keys." Fred said.

"Oh right." Shaggy said before passing the keys to Fred.

Fred turned on the van, and it came to life, lights and all, and Fred shifted the gears and he drove in reverse before he rode off to the zoo.

...

When they arrived at the zoo, they parked near the entrance and the five of them walked out.

They walked up to the front desk and walked up to the old man in front of them. "Hey Mr Levine, how are you?" Daphne said.

"I'm holding up well kids. You've all grown so much, and Scooby." Levine said.

"Levine." Scooby said in a mood.

"So what are you kids doing here?" Levine asked.

"A case popped up, we're here to see it." Fred explained.

"The rules still apply to you guys however, even if you're doing a case, no animals outside the zoo allowed!" Levine said.

"Fine." Shaggy said.

"I'll bring him to the van." Velma said.

"Thanks Velms." Shaggy said as Velma took Scooby to the van.

"Please don't drive the car Scooby." Velma said.

"Fine." Scooby said annoyed.

Velma sighed. "If I hadn't met you before, I would know you were Shaggy's dog anyway." She said before she catch up with the others.

"I'll let Peterson know you guys are here." Levine said, mentioning the security guard of the place.

"Like thank you." Shaggy said.

The gang began to explore the zoo. "Now where is the bear exhibit?" Fred asked.

"I think I remember." Shaggy said. "Follow me." Shaggy said before they all began to follow Shaggy.

They all found a few bears after a few minutes, blocked off from humans by large sheets of glass. "Found them." Shaggy said.

"Great, how do we track the bear here?" Daphne asked.

"Like relax Daph, I got something." Shaggy said before pulling out an unfinished scooby sandwich and dropping it on the ground. "How long have you had that?" Velma asked.

"Not important. Let's hide." Fred said before they all began to hide behind rocks and wait to find this rock.

Shaggy snickered. "Doesn't this remind you guys when we first met?" Shaggy asked.

"While I do like to remember that day, now's really not the time to think about that and focus on the mystery." Velma said.

"Ok. But it was so memorable." Shaggy said.

"Zip it Shag, I hear something." Daphne said before they heard some growling.

"What is that?" Daphne asked.

"It might be the bear." Fred said.

Daphne began to breath heavily and Shaggy rolled himself into a ball sucking his thumb.

"Don't panic." Velma said sternly, like a mother. "Bears can smell fear from miles away. Think happy thoughts." Velma said.

"Ok." Fred whispered before everyone sat in silence.

Daphne was faintly humming a song to herself, Shaggy was thinking of the scooby snack, Velma was thinking of some random equation, and Fred was thinking of what trap he can possibly make next.

Then, Daphne felt a sneeze coming onto her and she began to make 'that' face. You know, the face where your face shifts left and right as the nose twitches.

Velma realized what she was doing and blocked her nose. Daphne calmed down.

Velma laid back against the rock, but then she sneezed herself before covering her mouth.

Everyone else froze in terror. Did the bear hear them? Is this how they were going to die? By a bear at a zoo.

Then, they heard the bear roar.

Shaggy screamed uncontrollably and ran in place in a second before rushing off himself.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma looked at each other before they all ran off in Shaggy's direction.

Fred turned to see the bear, in all it's glory, as it began to chase them.

"Split up!" Fred yelled.

Velma ran along with Daphne, Shaggy and Fred ran in their solo directions.

Fred saw a bushy tree and he climbed up it to hide.

Velma ran alongside Daphne, Velma then tripped and fell to the ground, losing her glasses in the process.

"Where's my glasses?" Velma asked. "I can't see without my glasses!" She said.

Daphne picked Velma up and ran away from the scene. "I need my glasses whoever you are. Are you Daphne?" Velma asked.

"Just get another pair!" Daphne yelled.

"Do you even have an idea how much they cost?!"

"I'll pay for them!"

...

Shaggy kept on running and running and he heard the bear behind him.

Shaggy saw a tree and he tried to lose it by running around the tree.

As Shaggy ran around the tree, the bear followed him.

When Shaggy ran around about 5 times, he kept on running in the original direction.

The bear followed him.

Shaggy had lost his sense of balance and was having a difficult time keeping a straight path as he went towards the exit.

...

Fred jumped off the tree and saw Velma's glasses on the ground.

He grabbed them and saw small trails of brown fur going towards the way they came.

Velma, with out hand in front of her, was dragging Daphne across the zoo. "They're a lost cause Velms!" Daphne yelled.

"I will get them if I die!" Velma said.

"Don't panic Velma I have them." Fred said as Velma fumbled around Fred's hand for a moment before grabbing them and placing them on her. "That's better." Velma said before noticing the fur.

She looked at it closely. "It seems that the bear went that way." Velma said before recognizing a smell.

She picked up a few pieces of fur and began to smell them. "What are you doing?" Daphne asked.

"The scent, it doesn't smell like a bear." Velma said.

"Well I highly doubt bears smell that bad." Daphne said.

"Smell it then." Velma said.

Daphne sucked her guts and smelled it. "Ooo, smells like freshener." Daphne said.

"Exactly! Why would a bear smell like this? I mean, it's a bear, they don't use soap to take baths, they just smell like they to do in the forest no matter what. Unless..." Velma said before she followed the trail.

"Unless what?" Fred asked.

"Come on!" Velma yelled before Fred and Daphne followed.

...

Shaggy saw the ticket booth and went to hide in it.

Shaggy sighed and went to relax for a few moments as the bear slowly rised up in the room.

Shaggy turned. "ZOINKS!" Shaggy yelled before he jumped out the window and ran faster, with the bear catching up fast.

However, Shaggy unfortunately twisted his ankle and he fell down.

The bear crawled closer and closer to him and raised his claws as Shaggy screamed, before the bear was hit my the mystery van and the bear flew across the pavement before stopping.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma appeared as well.

Scooby rolled down the window. "Scoob! You did it! You drove the car!" Shaggy yelled.

"I was not expecting that." Velma said.

"You must be glad that Scooby disobeyed you and drove the car!" Shaggy said happily hugging Velma.

"For once, yeah." She said.

Fred and Daphne looked at the bear. "Let's see who's behind the mask." Fred said before he ripped off the mask, revealing...

"Mr Levine!" They yelled.

"Yes! It was I who was the bear!" Levine yelled.

"But why?" Daphne asked.

"Because I wanted people to visit the zoo more at night! No one does that anymore, unless it's christmas, and I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids." Levine said.

"But wait? The bear suit is taller than Levine. Then how is he..." Velma wondered as Shaggy ripped off the costume to reveal someone helping Levine...

"Peterson!" Shaggy yelled.

"Yep." Peterson said in a bored tone.

"But why? You're a security guard." Daphne said.

Peterson raised an eyebrow.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." They all said.

...

"Wait, isn't that technically Scooby's first solve." Daphne wondered.

"Well I led Levine to the van, so we both technically solved it." Shaggy said.

"Alright, I call next turn." Fred said as he grabbed the flashlight. "Now prepare yourselves, for the tale of the red knight." Fred said.


	3. The Red Knight

This story takes place in the 8th grade for the mystery gang. Around this time, things were starting to get serious between Fred and Daphne, as they were both slowly realizing their feelings for one another, with Fred being the more subtle one when it came to revealing it.

Velma was just about done with Daphne yapping about Fred, since they both took the bus, and Daphne's house was closer, so the schedule of Velma's walk to home was that the two would get off, Daphne would talk about Fred and her personal life, Daphne would get home, and Velma would just walk back to her house, by herself, rinse, and, repeat.

After what felt like the quadrillionth time of this happening, Velma had has enough. She couldn't yell at Daphne...because she didn't have room to speak, but she was done of it happening period, so instead of going back to her house, she was going to Fred's house first.

When she made it to Fred's rather fancy house, fixated her glasses and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing?"

Velma turned to see Fred.

...

In the present, Velma lauged. "What?" Fred asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how stupid you looked in middle school." Velma laughed before everyone else began to laugh.

Fred groaned.

...

Indeed, Fred was trying to look way cooler, but he still acted like his normal self, with the baggy jeans and the tipped hair.

"Can we talk about something?" Velma asked.

"Ok." Fred said.

...

"You want me to what!" Fred said.

"I want you to confess your feelings for Daphne." Velma said.

"Wh-I can't do that! I need to think about how I would say it!" Fred said before Velma grabbed Fred by his tie and pulled him closer.

"I am getting sick of Daphne yapping on and on and on about you until the dang sun explodes, and I bet you're getting exhausted of keeping those feelings bottled, so please, from the bottom of my heart, just tell her before you even think about waxing the dolphin to a photo of her." Velma said before she began to walk off. "Remember about the case we're doing tonight." Velma said before she left.

"Ok. What does waxing the dolphin means?" Fred asked.

...

That sunset, Shaggy wearing a green hoodie and Scooby riding a bicycle for two, and Fred were riding their bikes over to Velma's house

"So like, what's tonight's case?" Shaggy asked Fred.

"The Red Knight. Velma got the knowledge from an unknown user from a forum, and they said that the knight still roams around the museum, desperate to find his sword forged from the fiery breath of Cerberus." Fred explained.

"Sounds made up." Scooby mentioned.

"I know right?" Shaggy wondered.

Fred and Shaggy parked at Velma's house and Shaggy ran his bell. "Hey Shags can I be honest with you for a minute?"

"Like sure." Shaggy said.

"Have you ever been in love?" Fred asked.

Shaggy looked to his right, where Velma's house was, then to his left, then his right, then his left again, before looking back at Fred. "I mean I won't lie. Like, who hasn't?" Shaggy said.

"It's just that...I think I've fallen for someone in our crew." Fred admitted.

"It's Raphne isn't it?" Scooby guessed.

"How'd you know?" Fred asked Scooby.

Scooby placed a paw on Fred's shoulder. "We just know." Scooby said.

"Yeah I'm on his side Fred, we kinda knew like the whole time." Shaggy said.

Fred sighed. "Well, Velma wants me to tell her, and she probably wants Daph to tell me. But I just don't know what to say to her, how do I impress her, how do I let her know we're meant to be together?" Fred said.

"I don't know, be yourself I guess." Shaggy said.

"Actually, that's a good idea. How come I didn't think of that?" Fred said as Velma appeared with her bicycle. "You two ready?" Velma asked.

"Yes!" Scooby said.

"You bet!" Shaggy said.

"Of course." Fred said.

The four began to bike over to Daphne's house.

...

Once they got her, they hauled their way over to the museum. "Ok, how do we get in?" Shaggy asked.

Velma looked at Shaggy. "You know that it's open right, it closes in a couple of hours?" Velma said.

"It is?" Shaggy asked.

They walked through the doors to see a few people walking around the place, looking at random things in the museum.

"Oh, I thought it was closed around this time." Shaggy said.

"Well it's not, the owner of the museum always had it open at night." Daphne said.

"Alright, let's split up and look for the medieval section." Fred said. "The knight might be here somewhere." He said before Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred went one way and Velma and Daphne went the other way.

...

The two boys and the dog walked across the area. "How come you don't remember where it is?" Fred asked. "I expect Velma to take you down here at some times." Fred said.

"Well I've been here, but not for years." Shaggy mentioned as they walked by an area about Alexander The Great and his dog Peritas.

As they kept walking, Scooby heard a clank from behind them. He looked back, his ears shrinking in fear.

"You hear that?" Scooby asked.

"Hear what?" Fred asked.

"The thing." The dog said.

"Like what thing Scoob?" Shaggy asked before they all heard the clank.

"Maybe it's a cat." Fred said before Scooby screamed and ran off.

"Don't mention cats around him!" Shaggy yelled before the two ran for him.

"Scooby relax there's no cats here!" Shaggy explained before Scooby slid into a random room.

The two entered the area and by sheer luck, they made it into the room about the medieval times.

"Whoa." Fred said.

"Zoinks." Shaggy said as they kept looking around.

"Ok, let's set up the trap." Fred said before he looked around the area. "We need Velma." Fred said.

"Where is she?" Shaggy wondered.

Daphne and Velma entered the room. "Hi." Velma said.

Scooby barked and pointed at Velma.

"Ok. Let's work with what we have." Fred said.

"Correct." Daphne said twirling her hair.

Velma groaned in annoyance.

...

A few minutes later, they had place a string trap by the entrance to the area. When the knight enters, he'll hit the string and Scooby, who was part of the trap, would attack the knight.

Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Velma hid from the doors ready to see the knight walk in.

"Wait, something's not adding up." Velma said.

"What is it?" Shaggy asked.

"If the knight is here looking for the sword, how come it hasn't make the news? You know with security cameras and stuff like that." Velma wondered.

"Actually, you're right." Shaggy said as he began to walk away.

"Shaggy! What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"I'm getting the security guard, he can help us." Shaggy said as he exited the room and he froze in place.

"Shaggy?" Daphne asked.

Shaggy screamed before running away like a maniac.

They then saw a large red knight going after Shaggy.

The three panicked before Scooby hid in an air vent.

"I'll get Shaggy." Fred said before he ran towards the knight.

"Shaggy wait!" Daphne yelled.

Fred slid out of the room and whistled at the knight. "Hey! Come and get me!" Fred yelled.

The knight and Shaggy turned to Fred.

Shaggy tripped, making the rug rush towards him.

The knight ran in place for a moment before it chased after Fred.

Fred ran back into the room and grabbed Daphne as she was going to come out and they hid behind a curtain.

Velma knocked on the air vent. "Scooby get out the vent before-" Velma said before the trapped worked.

The knight's leg got caught on the string, which caused Scooby to launch out of the vents, be pulled by a rope, and slammed into the knight's head, and it went clean off.

Everyone screamed at the sight, Scooby panicked too, swiping it outside the room and it made contact with Shaggy on his face and Shaggy fell on the ground.

The knight raised his arms up and tried to grab his helmet.

Shaggy yelled before tossing it onto the knight's head backwards.

The knight ran back into the room to grab his sword.

Daphne looked at a security camera then noticed something, they were off, pointing down at the ground.

Daphne raised an eyebrow.

An idea came to Fred's head. "Velma! How heavy is that sword?" Fred asked.

"Very heavy!" Velma screamed panicked.

The Red Knight went to pick up his sword. "We have time." Fred said before he ran towards the knight and slid across the ground.

He connected to the legs of the knight and they disconnected from the knight.

The knight's upper body fell down as if the legs had fell into the wall as the arms couldn't reach the sword.

Daphne joined in and removed one of the arms.

Shaggy also did so and slapped the knight with it twice.

Velma ran to the area and kicked the rest of the knight's armor down.

Scooby joined in and scratch the red armor, leaving marks on it.

"Oh come on this armor was hard to get!" He yelled suddenly.

The others looked at the knight shocked. "Wait, I know that voice." Fred said before taking off the helmet.

"The owner of the museum!" They yelled.

"Yep. It was me! I just wanted to do all of this so the word of mouth of this museum could spread!" He quickly explained.

"That's why the security cameras were off! You turned them off yourself!" Daphne yelled.

"Yeah they're off, but to everyone else they're just a couple hour clips on a loop. And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids!" He yelled.

"Well it stinks to be you doesn't it!" Fred yelled. "Man my confidence is high! I feel like I can do anything!" Fred yelled.

"Like what?" Velma asked.

Fred looked at Daphne before kissing her, taking everyone aback. "There's a time and place for everything." The owner said annoyed.

Scooby slapped the owner as Daphne smiled uncontrollably.

...

"That was some night." Daphne said in the present.

"Tell me about it." Fred said.

"Ok, before we all barf let's listen to my story." Velma said taking the flashlight and preparing herself.


End file.
